odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhu Wukong
Zhu Wukong is Sun's father. History The Wukong family lived in the capital city of Vacuo. Zhu was a miner, employed by the Schnee Dust Company out of Atlas. The family didn't have much, but they had each other. Life was good. It always is before a tragedy. Someone struck a pocket of Burn Dust wrong, and fire filled the tunnel. Among the casualties was Zhu. His widow sold as much as she could of their belongings, took Sun, and left Vacuo to live with the nomads. Pre-Volume 4 History The Wukong family lived on the Rez outside of Vacuo with the rest of the Faunus in the kingdom. Situated in the midst of a desert, life on the Rez was hard. Faunus worked hard to make it bearable, though. There was a curfew in place to make sure everyone was safe in their homes for the night, and there was the start of a small community garden. Racism ran rampant through Vacuo. Anyone from the Rez was scum. Any Faunus was scum. And the townies delighted in destroying scum. They did anything and everything they could to keep the scum in their place. They would patrol the desert between the Rez and the city at night for any strays to teach a lesson to. Those lessons were learned hard by the families of the Faunus caught. Zhu was a day worker for the agricultural district, barely making anything. But he turned heads because he was happy, and being happy made him careless. This would be his downfall. One night, he didn't come home from work. Everyone else was safe in their homes, listening fearfully to the engines roaring around their world, none of them knowing that one of their own was being dragged through the desert behind a vehicle. The next morning, what was left of Zhu's body was left at the gate into the Rez. A warning for all the Faunus living there: "stray from your place and we'll put you back in it." The Wukong family was devastated. Sha would use this as an excuse to join the White Fang, and motivation for continuing to work with the group. Sun would grow up without a father, but know him through his mother's stories. He would not hate the humans with the same fervor that Sha did, but he definitely didn't care about them. Mrs. Wukong buried her husband and tried to honour him by living proud. She clung to her children in his stead and prayed that they would grow up in a world where no one would suffer the same fate as Zhu; being murdered for sport, simply because of his heritage. Physical description Zhu was broad shouldered and tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was ruggedly handsome. He normally wore jeans and tee-shirts, occasionally switching it up with a tank top. Personality/Mental status Zhu was cheerful. He greeted everyone with a smile, friend and stranger alike. He lived for his family, wanting to make sure they were provided for. By all accounts, he was the best. Hobbies/Skills * Gardening * Yard work * Landscaping * Gleaning Special Powers/Weapons Zhu's weapon and Semblance are not known at this time. Trivia Zhu was a monkey-type Faunus. Gallery Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tertiary Characters